tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Water
Log Title: Big Water Characters: Air Raid, Blaster, Chameleon, Dust Devil, Omega Supreme, Slipstream, Snoop, Spirit, Typhoon, Wheeljack, Wisp Location: Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City; Florida Date: September 07, 2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP Summary: Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! Category:2009 category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, September 07, 2009, 8:59 PM Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City :This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed terrirory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. ;Contents: * Blaster Blaster is in the comm tower, rockin' out to Avenged Sevenfold. Snoop bops in, on yet another bored circuit of Autobot City. Blaster notices his lil charge beebop in, and turns and smiles down at her. Snoop stops in the middle of the room and looks around for anything interesting. Blaster jives, "Hey, Snoop! What's the haps?" He spins his massive chair around to face Snoop, grinning down with his winning smile. Snoop starts back a bit at the spinning chair, then smiles up at the big red Autobot. "Hi Baster!" Blaster jives, "Whatchu up to, lil one?" He stands, and walks down the dias towards Snoop. Snoop says, "I esplore again." Blaster crouches down to look at Snoop. "Really?" he asks with enthusiasm. "Find anything interesting?" Snoop shakes her head. "No. Errebody out again." Blaster hms. "Yeah. It's pretty quiet around here while everybody else is out helpin' with all the chaos the 'Cepticons've been causin' lately." Snoop's optics brighten. "Are lots of big booms? Blaster jives, "Some! There are earthquakes, volcanos.. all kinds o' shit. Uh, stuff." He looks slightly chagrinned. Snoop grins again. "cool!" She bops around the room some more. Blaster can't help but smile. "Well, cool to look at... not so cool when it's threatenin' the lives of humans in the area." "Oh," Snoop says, hanging her head. "I bad." Blaster aws. "You're not bad, Snoop. The Earth has a lot of cool features that are OK to enjoy, once you're sure the humans are safely out of the area." Snoop looks up. "Like big, big water?" Greetings Blaster smiles. "Yeah. Like the big water. Want to see what happens when big water gets out of hand?" Snoop says, "How do big water get in hand?" Blaster chuckles. "'Out of hand' is an expression. It means, 'Out of control.'" Snoop looks sheepishly down. "Oh." If metal could blush, she would've. Blaster pulls out his massive rifle. "See? In hand, I have control." He waves his rifle to and fro over Snoop's head. "Out of hand, however..." He begins to half-juggle the rifle from hand to hand, nearly dropping it in the process. Snoop lets out an shrill "eep!" and runs behind Blaster. Blaster deftly snatches the rifle out of the air. He stows his weapon, and turns around to smile at Snoop. "It's cool, Snoop. I was jus' makin' a demonstration." Snoop looks sadly up at Blaster. "I no want get shoot at." Blaster looks a little sad, himself, in return. "I would never shoot you, Snoop," he says seriously. "Unless we were doing combat training and you were properly protected by force shields." Snoop says, "Okay. That good." Blaster opens his broad arms. "Here. Jump up." Snoop gives Blaster a wary look then jumps up toward him. Blaster catches Snoop lightly, and starts carrying her towards the lift. Snoop says, "Yay! We go for ride?" Blaster jives, "Yep! Let's get out of the city for a while." Snoop brightens up. "Okay!" Blaster grins, taking Snoop down to the upper level walkways Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City :High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. ;Contents: * Blaster Blaster carries Snoop through the blast doors onto Autobot City's tarmac. Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Contents: * Blaster * Autobot Shuttle * Junkion Freighter <V'ger> * Gravitic Accelerator * Pacific Base Hull Blaster comes out onto the tarmac through the blast doors from Autobot City's upper corridors, carrying Snoop in his arms. The V'Ger seals its hatch. Blaster glances towards the V'Ger as its hatch hisses and seals Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom: "Goin for a walk?" Blaster stops just outside the blast doors, Snoop in his arms as he looks at the Junkion Freighter V'Ger. "'Ey, Dusty. That you?" Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Possibly." Blaster snickers. Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Are ya takin Snoop fer a walk?" Snoop looks around all confused. Blaster jives, "Sort of. I was thinkin' of headed down to Mexico City. Wanna come with?" Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Yes snoop... the ships speak when people aren't looking. We're watching you snoop.... always watching." Snoop looks at the big, hulking ships. "I no wanna go in scary ship." Blaster glances down at Snoop. "We don't have to, Snoop." Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Snoop looks up at it again. "It talk. Last talk ship try to smoosh me." Blaster pets the lil dino. "The V'Ger doesn't usually talk on its own. That's Dust Devil inside... the trouble-maker." Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "I am not a troublemaker. I'm just exceedingly creative in the use of my time.... causing slight disturbances in the affairs of those around me. And V'ger doesn't move often. The antennae is a slaggin pain ta get cable with and I just got it right." Snoop stays very quiet and still, suspiciously taking in her surroundings. Blaster chuckles. "You'd think if the Junkions were good at one thing, it would be snaggin' free cable reliably." He hugs Snoop reassuringly. Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Yes... but I sorta borrowed the V'ger and ummm dented the satellite. So I'm using the rabbit ears to get reception. Don't tell Benin." Blaster shakes his head again. "I think you've definitely found good comrades-in-arms, Dusty." Snoop says, "What free cable? Like in computer?" Blaster looks down at Snoop. "Some humans -- and Junkions -- get their TV ran directly to their homes via cable, instead of relying on aerial transmission. Makes it more weather-proof among other things." Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "ANd some like Blaster have built in signal stealers." Snoop gets excited. "I wan built in steal weatherproof cable!" Blaster hms, looking skeptical. "Well, I guess I could build in some TV transceivers..." He opens up a panel on Snoop's side. Snoop starts bouncing around. "I be like Blasser! I be like Blasser!" <> 24 Hour News continue reports about the Decepticon damage to Earth's ecosystem. Earthquakes and volcanos strike without warning, and record amounts of dust and ash are being released into Earth's atmosphere. <> Air Raid says, "Is it me or should it be this dark out this early?" Twin speakers from the V'Ger boom, "Hey isn't that how you make a dinobot explode?" Blaster holds his arms out a little more so Snoop has more bouncing room. He looks at the V'Ger. "I'm not shaking her. She's bouncing herself." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "It definitely shouldn't, and that ain't our only problem." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "What's up, Typhoon?" <> 'Jacko' Wheeljack's face appears on the monitor surrounded by static caused from the electro-magnetic interference in the Earth's atmosphere. The Lt. General's face is covered with ash and debris from one of his experiments gone wrong, "It looks like the damage done by the Decepticons is worse than we initially thought." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Pickin' up seismic activity off the coast of Florida." <> Circuit Breaker says, "There's been seismic activity everywhere. What worse is there now?" Snoop looks all around at the start of new chatter. "More 'bots here? I no wanna splode!" Blaster suddenly looks worried. "You won't 'spode," he says absently to Snoop. <> Air Raid says, "If the ash keeps blockin' the sun like this it's gonna' be hard flyin'..." <> 'Jacko' Wheeljack says, "We need to mobilize. Help get those people on the Florida coast evacuated before a tsunami wipes them out. Let's roll, we have work to do." <> Circuit Breaker says, "It'll also cool down the surface dangerously. And... erk." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "This is close enough that I'm picking up signs of just such a tsunami, 'Jack!" <> Stormwind says, "in that case, we need to get to the shuttles and get moving. Unless we need something bigger..." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "I'll coordinate with Hurricane and direct local rescue efforts." Blaster stands on the tarmac, Snoop in his arms. Wheeljack burns rubber from the Command Center clocking about 120mph. Blaster steps out of 'Jack's way. "Sir!" he calls out. "Need my help, or want me to stay here?" <> Air Raid says, "Rendezvous point?" Wheeljack hits the brakes, shifts and changes into his robot mode, and hits the ground running, "We need everybody, Blaster. This is an Emergency." :The 1973 Lancia Stratos Turbo Limited Edition bounces into the air. It’s hood splits and seperates as the sounds of clanking metal fill the air. A moment later it’s over as where the speedy Italian sports car once sat, stands Wheeljack. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'm on South Pointe, east of Miami..." Joe Slipstream says, "Slipstream here, we may need emergency crews down in florida. Tsunamis' coming in!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Someone got the word out to the Joes." Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged..." Blaster nods. "Gotcha, 'Jack!" He heads into the Federation, still carrying Snoop Autobot Shuttle Blaster puts Snoop down carefully, and heads for the communications station. Joe lil Wisp says, "How far is it? I'm rounding up Osprey pilots now." Wheeljack warms up the engines, "Buckle up, I'm planning on breaking the speed limit." Joe Slipstream says, "*puffs a few times* not sure. the sea just went out. and no, it's NOT the tide." Snoop bounces in her seat, looking around at all the shinys. Blaster quotes, "Let's put the pedal to the metal - let's go!" The shuttle seals with a slight hiss and a click. Outside> The Federation seals its hatch. Blaster looks at Snoop. "Don't touch anything, Snoop," he says warningly. Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged. Launching and proceeding at maximum speed..." The shuttle flies onward to... Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. ;Contents: * Autobot Shuttle * Typhoon * Slipstream <> Omega Supreme says, "Status update... requested." Outside> Typhoon stands on the beach on South Pointe. The water's edge has retreated far out, and is rising to come slamming back in. Joe Chameleon says, "Acknowledged. Everyone who can fly one launch one then?" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "We just arrived on the scene in Florida, Supreme. Tide's way out, and soon a lot of Florida's east coast is gonna be hip-deep in water!" <> 'Jacko' Wheeljack says, "We need you in Florida, Omega. Major seismic activity." Joe Slipstream says, "Bring one for me? *chuckles*" <> Omega Supreme says, "Order.. acknowledged. Launch.. imminent." Joe lil Wisp says, "Wish we could, no way to automate it that much though." :The Federation busts through a massive black cloud, it's orange hull glimmers in the sunlight bursting through the hole in the cloud cover. Outside> Slipstream is running up the beach towards higher land, jogging with his radio in one hand, puffing. Joe Slipstream says, "i appreciate the thought." Outside> Omega Supreme comes lumbering down in rocket form from on high, not long after the Federation. it isn't quite as fast, but it lands down near a population center, transforming just enough to lower the gantry and adjust to a horizontal position to load passengers. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1522 flies in for Slip's location hurrying for an evacuation target. <> Tyson whistles. "Omega Supreme... don't see the big guy out and about every day." Outside> Typhoon runs to assist Omega Surpreme. <> Omega Supreme says, "Situation.. critical." Outside> Typhoon drawls, "We gotta get people outta here fast, before the wave comes back in. After that, it's search an' rescue for anyone who gets swamped." The Federation slowly lands on the beach, its turbines kicking up sand, its large cargo door hitting the ground with a loud thud. The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Outside> The Federation unseals its hatch. Outside> The wave continued to come in, appearing to move much slower than it actually was. It didn't seem to be devastatingly huge, but any excess water is Bad water. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1522 lands down quickly and opens its back doors to evacuate people. Outside> Typhoon hurries people into evacuation vehicles, human and otherwise, and then sets up breakwater barriers. Joe Chameleon says, "Taking ofv now..." Joe Spirit says, "We are on our way to assist." Outside> Slipstream gets to his cabin, and climbs into his own truck as he starts the engine, rolling along to pick up any last people. Luckily the sirens and others had made for a smooth evacuation. Outside> Wheeljack comes sprinting out of the Federation, his audio projectors flashing wildly as he tries to take control of the situation, "Please stay calm, make your way quickly and calmly into one of the evacuation vehicles. Please leave everything where it is and get moving. If there are people who are disabled or unable to get to one of the evacuation vehicles please inform one of the police officers or national guardsmen." :Using 'Betsy,' the Lt. General begins sealing together the barricades with breakneck speed. Outside> Omega Supreme sits in silence as he takes on passengers, considering the situation as it watches the approaching wave, trying to think of anything useful he can do outside of getting people lifted out. Snoop gets up and hops over to a window Outside> Finally the last of the people were on high ground, in secured areas, or evacuated. Blaster looks at Snoop. "NOW you'll see Big Water!" Outside> Air Raid tears across the coastal sky, barrel rolling, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. Eventually he spots Typhoon and descends to assist her with those barricades. He's sure to keep out of the way as Wheeljack comes by with Besty. :The F-15 Eagle's underside bissects into two arms, legs sliding down from the middle. His helm shifts up atop his shoulders, and his hands and pedes fold out. Black wings contract and shorten slightly. Outside> Typhoon continues setting up the barriers, grateful for the help. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1538 pushes down even if it isn't quite there yet. It's pushing its top speed to try to get there before the wave. Outside> Typhoon moves up the coastline, checking barriers and picking up any stragglers. She is greatful that the tsunami is coming in from long enough away off that police crews and Autobots can get most of the people off the breachfront in time. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1522> Wisp tries to get as many people into her Osprey as she can to get everyone out, having a couple random greenshirts help her since she drafted them into it when she scrambled. She sighs just a little bit, watching the wave approach. Outside> Wheeljack notices that the water in the Gulf of Mexico is beginning to recede much faster than usual. flopping fish begin to dominate the horizon. He does his best to ignore this rather unnerving sight as he continues to work on the coastline barricades. Blaster jives, "Stay here, Snoop." Outside> Typhoon works fast, having years of experience with this sort of thing -- this is what the Weatherbots were designed for. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon flies the second Osprey in as quickly as she can, watching for stragglers and people not evacuated. She looks to Spirit. "Let me know if you see someone, sir, I need to pay attention to flying as well." Outside> Slipstream continues rumbling away with his truck as he broadcasts "The coast is clear! no pun intended." Air Raid gives a slightly yearning look to the incoming wave. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to surf it. Once his share of the barricades were finished, he steps aside and looks expectantly to Typhoon. Blaster steps off the Bot shuttle, silver visor down as his communicates with rescue crews up and down the coast, assisting on the scene while Hurricane assists back in Autobot City. Joe lil Wisp groans audibly. "Real funny, Slip." Joe Slipstream says, "That wasn't intentional! It doesn't count towards my daily limit!" V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit nods. His sharp eyes scan the beach, and points out lone stragglers missed by other frentic rescuers. The wave was almost upon the beach. It starts to crash over the outer docks and other things... only five feet high, thankfully, but dark with mud and debris as it starts to wash over the emptied land. Blaster moves slowly as his attention is literally split all along the Florida coast. He turns gradually to face the incoming onslaught, not really seeing the rising water as his mind is all over the airwaves. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon nods quickly and lands, opening the back hatch to get in the stragglers. "Everyvone aboard..." She swears softly as she sees for the wave getting closer. Typhoon watches for breaches in the barriers, trying to minimize damage to the structures along the beach. As things start to break through, she points out the higher-priority breaches to Air Raid and the others, so they can physically assist holding things together until the majority of the wave passes. Joe Chameleon says, "I... vill not comment on that. Though it vas a little bit... *snicker*" V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon tries to get up and hurry people in if she can, rushing back to the controls in case she needs to in order to get taken off. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit reaches out and grabs the arm of one of the lone straggers, pulling him inside the back of the Osprey as the eddies in the water create dangerous currents invisible to the naked eye. Omega Supreme sits there watching the wave come in, not even bothering to move. Typhoon lets go of the barrier she's supporting and grabs a car that is getting sucked past. The wave doesn't look too high or deep, but she knows from experience how dangerous the swift-moving water can be. Federation> Snoop moves to the door of the Federation and peeps out and all of the action. Air Raid does as he's directed, moving along the line of barricades until he comes to the first breach. Turning, he presses his back against two barriers and nudges them together, staying there. An optic ridge goes up at Omega Supreme. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon pulls the osprey to a hover quickly, trying to keep it up above the water line, rather than landed, watching carefully for any problems with rescues, or anything else needing rescuing. Joe Slipstream says, "so long as it doesnt -ACK,*screech of tires* ... count I am fine with anythinG!" Joe lil Wisp says, "Be careful, please... can't be losing pilots..." V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit looks back briefly, pulling another person into the cramped space at the back of the plane. "You fly," he tells Chameleon. "I'll handle the rescues." V-22 Osprey #1522> Wisp hovers her own Osprey to watch in case of stragglers, keeping it above the wave for the moment. She keeps watching and tells her others to watch for rescues. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon nods back quickly and keeps the bird flying. "Yes, sir." The wave crashes over the beach, smashing a few windows along the boardwalk and sweeping bikes and a few smart cars away before receding. Typhoon glances over as Air Raid keeps the high-priority barriers intact. "Good job, Raid!" she calls out, settling a car on higher ground and waiting in to chase an ambulance that is stuck and losing traction. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit pulls a few more people on board, and gets them secure while his sharp eyes scan for more. Typhoon pushes the ambulance until it can drive again on its own for higher ground, and then moves to another of the barriers that's threatening to fail. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit points out to Chameleon. "There. Clinging to the palm." He adjusts his waist strap and prepares to lean out of the craft again. The wave recedes. The beach is now trashed. But yay! no casualties. Except for that one shark there. Omega Supreme just sits there still, not really concerned about anything. Typhoon pulls out her whirlwind rifle and uses it to blow water out of areas where it's pooling. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon nods quickly and hovers the Osprey over to the palm quickly, trying to get it in as close as she can without bumping it. Air Raid digs his heels into the sand, straining as the wave presses on the barrier, then finally lets up. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit pulls the guy onboard while the water runs back out to sea. He wraps waterlogged citizen in an Army blanket, and says, "That is all of them." :"It's holding... It's holding good. Great job Autobots. It looks like..." Wheeljack's words are cut off as he sees the next wave coming in, atop it an oil rig which had been pulled from it's foundation in the Gulf. Now it is heading directly for the shore. Blaster allows the water to wash over him as well, directing and coordinating human rescue efforts up and down the coast. Omega Supreme rumbles to life as he sees the next wave. "Engaging engines!" : Typhoon says, "Rogue wave!" V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit spots the incoming rig. "It may be best to gain some altitude," he warns wryly. Snoop hops out of the shuttle and starts splashing around. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon glances over and swears. "Oh sh-" She yanks back on the stick to pull the Osprey up into the air. "Not good, not good..." : Not-Really-Huffer whines, "There's two things I hate most, Brawn -- fire, and water!" Air Raid doesn't budge from his spot, waiting on orders. "Not good?" He looks over his shoulder to see the oil rig barreling towards them. "Oh awesome!" The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. : Not-Really-Spike yells, "Oh, shit! What do we do now?" V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit holds onto the door of the Osprey calmly, making sure none of the civilians falls towards him and into danger. Blaster spots his young dino leaping out of the shuttle, and glances from her to the incoming second wave. "Snoop! Child! Get back in the shuttle!" Flipping up his silver visor, he starts wading through the retreating water back towards the Federation. Omega Supreme fires the big engine and launches. Typhoon glances back to see what Air Raid is reacting to. Her sea-blue optics widen as she sees the large chunk-o-rig heading directly for their position. V-22 Osprey #1522> Wisp pulls her Osprey full of people up quickly. "Oh shit!" Blaster hurries to Snoop's position, and tries to scoop up the lil dino before the second wave hits. Snoop looks up at the wave and her jaw drops open. "big, BIG water!" "Check it out! Must've gotten ripped up! Oh slag, s'gonna' take out the docks," Raid shifts his weight from foot to foot excitedly. Typhoon says, "Crap! Protect the people on higher ground from the incoming -- what is that thing?" Typhoon didn't spend the 80s fighting on top of oil rigs like most of the other Autobots. Wheeljack shouts, "Stand back, I think I have just the thing to blow that thing down into the bottom of the Gulf." :The Lt. General attaches a small device to the end of 'Betsy'. Typhoon readies her Whirlwind Gun ™ and wades into the water, ready to try to stop the rig with a blast of concentrated air, and then her physical body if necessary. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit says calmly, "We may wish to move out of range of the Autobot with the experimental weaponry." Typhoon hears the command of her boss's boss and freezes, not wanting to get between Wheeljack's weapon and whatever his target is. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon blinks over at that, and eeps. "Er, yeah. Probably a good idea..." She pulls up hard, and starts moving the Osprey to a 'safe distance'. Hoping she can get as far as Atlanta quickly by switching to horizontal flight mode. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit half-closes the door to the Osprey, protecting the people inside. Air Raid just stands there with a stupid grin on his face, still pressed up against the barriers and watching the awesomeness Wheeljack was about to release. Blaster scoops up the awe-struck Snoop and holds her protectively as the rigged wave approaches and Wheeljack unleashes Autobot hell. V-22 Osprey #1522> Wisp hovers her own osprey closer to the situation, to monitor it, trying to make sure she's at least somewhat at a safe range, but not so much as the other Osprey. Snoop stares at the water, then finds herself being swept up off the ground. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon blinks as she sees the other Osprey not moving off so far. :A small streamer of flame shoots out from Wheeljack as the small device attaches itself to the side of the rig. Then silence... :BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! :A MASSIVE explosion blows outward from the rig, pushing it back out into the gulf, where it sinks harmlessly. Blaster turns Snoop away from the blast, just in case there's any debris. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit watches the explosion calmly, raising one dark eyebrow Typhoon glances at Air Raid, grinning broadly. "You were right!" she agrees. "Awesome!" V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon watches the explosion take place and push the rig back, and slows the Osprey, moving it back closer. "Vell, it actually vorked. Nice." She pulls back a bit closer then. Though not too close. Air Raid could /not/ have been more awed. "Holy slag!!" he exclaims, high-fiving Typhoon. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit says wryly, "Yes. The Autobot appears to have handled the situation." Joe lil Wisp says, "Wow, it worked right. That's cool." Blaster radios the human authorities, letting them know the massive exposion was nothing to worry about, and to send rescue craft to search for any missing rig workers. Wheeljack looks in shock, "It worked?" He says in shock to himself. before he blinks and looks at everyone around him, "I mean... of course it worked. Just like I knew it would..." <> Circuit Breaker says, "How's the flood coming? Anything I can do to be keeping something safer right now?" <> Air Raid says, "YEEHAW!" Typhoon returns Air Raid's high fives. She looks at Wheeljack and grins. "Boss? You ROCK!" V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit looks back towards Chameleon. "Let's get these people to a hospital, just in case." Blaster looks down at Snoop. "You OK?" Snoop watches the explosion with awe. "Do it again! Do it again! Big 'splode!" Blaster chuckles at the enthusiasm of his young charge. "You are so cute. Keep hanging out with your Other Daddy, and you're sure to see lots of 'sposions." Typhoon says, "Thanks for the fast response, guys." V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon nods quickly and checks. "Closest hospital outside the splash area, right. That may be a ways." She starts checking for it, and moves the Osprey northward, in search of a hospital. V-22 Osprey #1538> Spirit nods. "The Autobots seem to have things under control here." "Of course we do!" Raid boasts, still reeling. Wheeljack is still scratching his head at just how well his device worked, when he knows for a fact it never, and I mean NEVER worked before. "No problem Typhoon. I'll help you with the clean up operation." Blaster puts Snoop back down now that the danger is passed. V-22 Osprey #1538> Chameleon nods quickly at that, then rolls her eyes at Air Raid's commentary. "Seem to, yes. En route now." Typhoon nods to 'Jack. "Thanks, boss." She radios Hurricane and finds out the full extent of the damage, and what she should do first. Joe Lt. Evac says, "Everything OK on the coast there?" Air Raid isn't about to help with the cleanup until someone orders him to. He tries to look busy straightening a barrier despite them being unneeded now. : Blaster is loving our new Air Raid. B) : Omega Supreme lolols. :) : Omega Supreme says, "yup :) cool :)" : Air Raid grins, aw. Blaster climbs back into the shuttle to use its systems to help him coordinate rescue efforts up and down the coast. Autobot Shuttle Outside> Snoop runs around, splashing in puddles again. Blaster keeps an optic on Snoop via the shuttle's sensors as he radios authorities and coordinates with Hurricane. Outside> Typhoon dives into the post-wave cleanup, sometimes literally. Outside> Air Raid tries to scoot out of Wheeljack's sight, perhaps to take off. Outside> Wheeljack is still in awe, looking into the horizon shaking his head in disbelief. Outside> Air Raid breaks into a jog and leaps into the air, transforming. It isn't exactly a discreet escape; it's hard to ignore jet engines. Poor Typhoon, have fun cleaning! Outside> Typhoon glances up as she hears Raid's jets, and waves <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Thanks for the help, Raid!" <> Air Raid says, "............ Sure thing!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'll be sure to pass on to Silverbolt how quick you were to help out!" Outside> Wheeljack looks in Air Raid's direction, he sighs and mutters to himself, "Well, I know who to assign to experiment testing duty." <> Air Raid says, "... K'...kay...." Blaster chuckles to himself. Outside> Typhoon goes back to cleaning up, smiling to herself guilelessly, enjoying her work Outside> Snoop looks up at the jet noise, then launches herself into a tidal pool. Outside> V-22 Osprey #1522 flies off to find a hospital. Blaster watches Snoop on the monitor, shaking his head and grinning to himself.